


Бонус к покупкам

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Куроо предлагает Дайчи свою помощь в навигации по Акихабаре.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В переписке участвуют: Дайчи, _Куроо_ , Суга, **Бокуто**.

_20:15:33 что планируете отрабатывать завтра на тренировке?_

20:29:47 Вражеская разведка?  
Вообще-то я завтра еду в Токио 

_20:30:03 :( а мне сказать?_

20:30:17 Прости, я по делам 

_20:30:18 потренируемся вместе?  
дела-дела? какие дела? _

20:42:00 Специальное задание от сестры. Буду прочесывать Акихабару 

_20:42:07 ооо! чемодан с додзями?_

20:42:56 …что? 

_20:43:37 коллекционное издание ванписа? полное собрание фушигов?_

20:43:40 Куроо, нет  
я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь 

_20:44:07 да брось, Савамура. меня можешь не стесняться_

20:44:46 Если только… Нет, я все равно не успею, у меня будет гигантский список техники 

_20:45:07 успеешь! потому что вдобавок к гигантскому списку у тебя будет лучший в мире проводник по акихабаре!_

20:45:10 …да ну? 

_20:45:23 правда-правда. во сколько приезжаешь?_

20:45:34 Ты разве не занят завтра? 

_20:47:23 уже нет :)_

20:47:27 …  
В 10 с чем–то 

_20:47:51 отлично! подхвачу тебя на вокзале_  
_и все-таки, насчет тренировки_  
_может, останешься до воскресенья?_

20:49:30 Денег на гостиницу нет 

_20:50:00 обижаешь! я сплету для тебя пушистый коврик и положу его не под дверью даже – в ванной! там теплее._  
_20:55:24 Савамура?_  
_21:08:29 аууууууууууууууууу_

21:15:37 Разговаривал с родителями  
Плети коврик 

 

Даже с учетом обычной легкой сутулости Куроо возвышался над текущим по станции людским потоком как минимум на голову. Отлепившись от колонны, он сделал пару кругов вокруг Дайчи, внимательно и неодобрительно его разглядывая, как хищник, прикидывающий, достаточно ли мяса на добыче.

– Что?

– Не вижу чемодана! Не вижу гигантского списка! Я думал, он за тобой волочиться будет…

– А еще ты думал, что в чемодане я повезу холодильник? 

Куроо пожал плечами, как бы намекая, что мир полон чудес.

– Ладно, пошли, расправимся с твоими холодильниками, а потом поохотимся на действительно нужные вещи.

 

Оказалось, Куроо и правда знал все и всех – «подрабатывал как-то», пояснил он в ответ на очередной изумленный взгляд. Они уверенно проходили мимо больших магазинов и зазывал с мегафонами, сворачивали в незаметные переулки, немного блуждали по лабиринту не улочек даже – коридоров, и оказывались у складских дверей. Куроо радостно приветствовал ребят, деловито тягавших коробки, и после короткого, но энергичного обмена новостями отдавал Дайчи им на растерзание. Или наоборот. С холодильником расправились без труда – пришлось даже ждать, пока Куроо, устроившийся на огромной коробке как у себя дома и болтавший ногами, обсудит с приятелем все животрепещущие вопросы. Посудомоечная машина тоже отыскалась почти сразу, а вот со стиральной пришлось попотеть: то не хватало одного из перечисленных сестрой режимов, то ширина была на пару сантиметров больше нужной… Дайчи извинялся перед работниками склада, работники склада извинялись перед ним, а Куроо грыз леденец вместо попкорна и тихо шушукался с прибежавшим из магазина менеджером. 

Когда с крупной техникой было покончено и все заявки на доставку оформлены, Куроо протащил Дайчи мимо призывно выглядывающих на главную улицу закусочных, они снова нырнули в лабиринт, покрутились там и выбрались к крохотному святилищу, держа в руках шпажки с вкуснейшими осьминожками, опаленными огнем.

– Ну, теперь ты мне веришь? – спросил Куроо, и Дайчи кивнул, хоть и с трудом вспомнил, о чем шла речь.

 

На сытый желудок выбор мелких устройств прошел быстро, правда, не без спора о том, какая подсветка чайника – зеленая или сиреневая – веселее, и будет ли уместен – с максимальным сарказмом – «золотистый цветочек» на боку тостера, или лучше выбрать классическую классику классического черного – «унылого!» – цвета. Наконец Дайчи изобразил первые ноты «Оды к радости», знаменуя победу разума над списками, и переключился на то, что было нужно лично ему. Куроо уже давно закопался в коробки с объективами, фильтрами и насадками для фотоаппаратов, и громкость его разговоров с сотрудниками все повышалась, привлекая новых и новых участников, пока Дайчи не начал опасаться, что в половине магазинов Акихабары сейчас недовольные клиенты ожидают, когда же вернется «менеджер со склада». 

– Не знал, что ты увлекаешься фотографией, – сказал он, когда Куроо наконец распрощался со всеми знакомыми, упихал несколько коробок в рюкзак и объявил, что на ближайшие несколько месяцев с него хватит умников, готовых столь бесцеремонно навязывать свое личное некомпетентное мнение клиентам. Умники покивали, пожелали Дайчи удачи и вытолкали их за дверь.

– Есть еду! – провозгласил Куроо в ответ.

 

Вывески не было, или она так пряталась, что Дайчи ее не заметил, и как Куроо вообще умудрился отыскать эту лестницу в подвал, ничем не отличающуюся от десятков таких же лестниц… В зале было довольно уютно и тихо; даже не взглянув в меню, Куроо заказал две порции сливочного карри и какой-то понтовый чай с плавающими в высоком стакане цветами. Дайчи отнесся к напитку с подозрением, но легкий, чуть кисловатый вкус понравился ему с первого же осторожного глотка. Карри тоже оказался великолепным, с тонкой ноткой остроты, тонущей в нежности сливок. 

– Позволь мне тебя угостить, – сказал Дайчи, очень стараясь вести себя прилично и не слизывать соус с палочек. Куроо приподнял бровь. – Тебе вроде пришлось отменить тренировку и таскаться за мной весь день…

– А я ее не отменил, а перенес, – знакомая усмешка не заставила себя долго ждать. – Мои были в восторге от того, что сам капитан Карасуно согласился пролить на них свет своей мудрости.

– Не боишься, что я разведаю ваши секретные техники?

– Эй, я практически научил Цукки блокировать наши атаки!

Кроме Ямагучи, которому было можно, еще только Бокуто иногда срывался на «Цукки», и то – забываясь, на чистом энтузиазме; Цукишима всегда поправлял его, и никогда – Куроо. Может, ему даже нравилось, как это прозвище звучало на выдохе.

– Савамура?..

Дайчи вскинулся, и в глаза ему прыгнул зайчик от одного из гвоздиков в ухе Куроо. Вроде бы он впервые видел эту плавную кривую, обозначенную каплями металла. Куроо, встревоженно наблюдавший за ним, неосознанно потянулся к мочке.

– Что?

– Не замечал раньше.

– Я их снимаю перед матчами. 

– Очень вкусный карри, – невпопад сказал Дайчи и чуть не проглотил ромашку из своего бокала.

 

_16:11:09 бро, я попал  
я так попал_

**16:13:34 Бро! Что случилось? Куда бежать? Акааши будет нужен???**

_16:13:44 Савамура_

**16:13:49 …О.**

 

После обеда, почувствовав прилив свежих сил, они отправились «за самым нужным», по словам Куроо. Дайчи, конечно, читал иногда «Джамп», но у него не было ни времени, ни желания следить за чем–то постоянно. Впрочем, секции, в которые то и дело нырял Куроо, были полны если не интересных, то, как минимум, странных и забавных вещей, так что Дайчи с любопытством озирался по сторонам, с трудом протискиваясь между стеллажами и стараясь не уронить ничего с забитых до отказа полок. Количество яростно шуршащих пакетов в руках Куроо все росло, вызывая смутные опасения. 

– Черт, надо купить подарок сове, – спохватился Куроо, и они пошли в какой-то из крупных магазинов, потому что «лень туда-сюда ходить». Магазин был набит девушками, они порхали стайками от стеллажа к стеллажу и хихикали, косясь удивленно и кокетливо. Куроо исчез в разделе манги; Дайчи бездумно полистал взятый наугад альбом, переполз в отдел сувениров, выбрал брелок с толстым котом из аниме – как там его звали – для Суги и блокнот с чем-то розовым и пушистым – для Асахи… Чисто из вредности, но не без подозрения, что подарок понравится. Потом завернул за угол и наткнулся на Куроо, выбиравшего, судя по всему, самую грудастую фигурку из заполнивших стеллаж. Из-под мышки у него грозили выпасть два тома манги с красивыми парнями на обложке.

– Эта или эта? 

Дайчи лицом выразил крайнюю степень сомнения.

– Тогда… эта?

Дайчи приподнял бровь с умеренным скептицизмом.

– Блин, Савамура, на тебя не угодишь, – проворчал Куроо.

– Ты же вроде сове угодить пытаешься? Я не знаю, какая больше в его вкусе.

Куроо вытаращился на него, а через пару минут, профыркавшись наконец от смеха, взял слабо одетую яркую блондинку с огромной грудью и роскошными бедрами.

– Максимально далеко, спасибо, Савамура.

 

Девушка на кассе, которой Куроо отдал покупки, почему-то покраснела, кинула взгляд на коллегу и сосредоточенно зашуршала упаковочной бумагой. Дайчи быстро расплатился и подошел к скучавшему Куроо. Румянец на щеках девушки стал еще ярче, она чуть не разорвала плотный лист, которым пыталась обернуть обложку, и снова посмотрела на коллегу полным мольбы взглядом, но та не заметила, обслуживая следующего покупателя.

– Ты чего там набрал?

– Так… Обучающую литературу, – ухмыльнулся Куроо и подмигнул девушке. 

 

День пролетел будто на ускоренной перемотке, и из хаотичного мелькания событий память выхватывала стоп-кадры: Куроо сосредоточенно хмурится, сравнивая два абсолютно одинаковых, на взгляд Дайчи, объектива; в храме кто-то оставил конфету для божков; девушка-продавец улыбается немного смущенно; Дайчи запрокидывает голову и смотрит на горящие полосы реклам на ребрах высоток… Теперь, сидя на полу в тесной квартирке, Дайчи чувствовал себя неуверенно. Что было странно – общие раздевалки, тренировочные лагеря, да и вообще жизнь спортсмена приучали к постоянному чужому присутствию рядом, хоть днем, хоть ночью. 

21:52:25 Надеюсь, Куроо не привел в действие свой коварный план по захвату капитана соперников? 

21:53:28 Какой план?  
Не было никакого плана. 

21:53:39 Ты уверен? 

21:53:45 Суга…  
Ты хочешь сказать, что отпустил меня в логово врага, считая, что мне там грозит опасность? 

21:55:49 Танака опять разошелся по поводу градских… с трудом удалось убедить его, что ты разведываешь вражеские секреты

21:55:52 Суга нет 

21:56:06 Это оправданный риск, Дайчи  
Так что без секретов лучше не возвращайся  
Да, и привет Куроо. И Яку! 

21:56:43 …  
Передам. 

– Привет тебе от Суги, – Дайчи поднял голову от телефона, когда Куроо появился из ванной. Тот рассеянно кивнул и о чем–то задумался, потом встрепенулся и, нырнув ненадолго в шкаф, протянул большое, пушистое полотенце.

– Душ?

 

Пока Дайчи плескался, Куроо расстелил футоны и теперь, чуть запрокинув голову, пристально следил со своей подушки за неуверенными передвижениями гостя. Ощущая этот взгляд на горячей после душа коже, Дайчи постарался как можно быстрее заползти под одеяло. Да, они весь день провели вдвоем, но рядом все время был кто-то, на кого отвлекался Куроо, и к его вниманию в полном объеме Дайчи, похоже, оказался не готов.

– Устал?

– А ты нет?

– Вот только не надо использовать это как предлог, чтобы завтра заныкаться на скамейку и воровать наши секреты.

– Сам же сказал, для меня ничего не жалко.

Куроо щелкнул выключателем напольного бумажного фонарика, и комната погрузилась в относительную темноту.

– Во сколько встаем?

– В девять. Я тебя пихну.

 

– Домашку сделал?

Дайчи вздохнул и повернулся на бок.

– Серьезно? Ты об этом хочешь поговорить? Сам соблазнил, а теперь напоминаешь, что я потерял?

Куроо тихо фыркнул, к счастью, не стремясь оставить последнее слово за собой. 

– Так ты правда занимаешься фотографией?

Они проболтали, наверное, полночи, пока Дайчи не сказал твердо – «спать!» Куроо вроде бы согласился, но теперь, когда сон так и не шел, Дайчи не мог понять по тихому дыханию, спит он или нет. За окном горели фонари, и по стенам плясали тени ветвей, складываясь в призрачные мимолетные узоры. Едва слышно, между заполошным шорохом листьев, тикали часы. В странном состоянии сильной усталости, когда очень хотелось спать, но никак не получалось, футон казался Дайчи убежищем; будто стоит протянуть руку – и вместо прохлады татами его встретит неизвестность. А если бы он дотянулся до Куроо? Тот бы ответил? Вдруг он тоже не спит и ждет этого прикосновения? Нет… откуда вообще взялась такая мысль? Спи, сказал себе Дайчи. Хватит страдать фигней. Он не мог отважиться преодолеть неизвестность между их футонами и осторожно сложил руки так, чтобы они не касались циновок. Ветер снова рванул ветви, и Дайчи, кажется, наконец–то провалился в сон за невидимыми стенами своего воображаемого убежища.

 

 **09:50:23 Бро, ты как там, жив?**

_09:51:28 с трудом_

**09:51:47 Интересная ночь была?)))**

_09:52:08 смеешься… я не накидываюсь на гостей… в первую же ночь_

**09:52:14 А жаль!!!**

_09:52:20 …а мне как жаль…_

 

Некомата-сенсей быстро взял Дайчи в командную ротацию, и вскоре незнакомые связки и знакомая атмосфера сделали свое дело, вместе с потом по капле выплавляя порывы ночного ветра за чужим окном и неувиденные сны. Звонкие удары мячей, взвизг подошв по полу, необходимость постоянно следить за чужими сигналами прогнали усталость и сомнения. Дайчи присматривался к тому, как держит себя Куроо, спрашивал совета у Кая, смеялся вместе со всеми над Львом, отвечал на вопросы Яку… Он совсем забыл про время, и хорошо, что Наой-сенсей напомнил. Все тут же спохватились, Дайчи едва успел переодеть мокрую футболку, и Куроо вызвался проводить его – скорее, пробежаться вместе с ним – до станции, «а то еще заблудишься». Влетели на вокзал они не то чтобы впритык, но нужно было сообразить, куда подали поезд, и Дайчи какое-то время растерянно крутил головой, а Куроо почему–то просто стоял рядом и нисколечко не помогал.

– Знаешь, Савамура, – сказал он вдруг. – Я, кажется, влюбился.

– Ммм? – внимание Дайчи было больше направлено на мониторы отправлений. – И кто счастливчик? – он наконец нашел свой поезд, в тот же самый момент, как Куроо ответил.

– Ты.

– Супер! Слушай, мне бы надо ускориться, так что дальше я сам. Спасибо! – уже отыскивая взглядом указатели на нужную платформу, он хлопнул Куроо по плечу и, определившись с направлением, кинул на бегу, – я тебе позже напишу!

 

Перед турникетами Дайчи еще раз обернулся и с удивлением увидел, что Куроо так и не сдвинулся с места и смотрел, похоже, куда-то в пространство, явно не замечая, что его приходится огибать раздраженным пассажирам. Потом объявление об отправлении через минуту вытеснило все прочие мысли; Дайчи вскочил в первый вагон, долго протискивался мимо туристов, чемоданов и мучительно медленно упаковывающихся на свои места пенсионеров, наконец, упал в кресло у окна и привычно достал плеер, раздумывая, что бы послушать по дороге. Но мягкий ход поезда убаюкивал, и усталость после бессонной ночи и игры накатила так быстро, что Дайчи успел только свернуть куртку в жалкое подобие подушки и отключился.

 

 _18:38:09 ты дома, Бо?_

**18:39:12 Дома!**

_18:39:16 я сейчас приеду_

**18:39:24 Все в порядке?  
** **Тецу??**  
**18:58:51 Сволочь ты, я же волнуюсь!!!**

 

Проснулся Дайчи через пару часов. За окном стемнело, и скоро бездумно глазеть на едва различимые уродливые домишки порядком надоело. Куда лучше было вспомнить некоторые моменты тренировки – секреты секретами, но тренироваться с такой сильной командой, как Некома, было… захватывающе, чего уж. Столько всего надо было не забыть рассказать ребятам и Укаю. Дайчи даже не представлял, как сможет отблагодарить Куроо. Кстати, что он говорил на вокзале..?

Не может быть.

Дайчи прикусил костяшку пальца и снова уставился в окно. Он почти пропустил слова мимо ушей – что–то про «влюбился», и… зачем бы об этом говорить ему? 

Нет.

Вокруг было столько народу, то и дело звенели сигналы, что-то объявляли по громкой связи… По венам вдруг побежал противный холодок. Он не мог ослышаться.

Ведь не мог же?

Дайчи уткнулся лицом в ладони и застонал так, что его сосед подпрыгнул. 

– Простите, простите, – пробормотал он, вытаскивая из кармана джинсов телефон. Им оставалось ехать еще около получаса, но ждать до дома не хватило бы сил.

 

20:28:01 Куроо  
Зачем ты так сделал  
20:38:47 КУРОО 

_20:48:53 сдуру  
не бери в голову_

20:49:56 КУРОО 

_20:50:08 у меня капитанский иммунитет против чужих капитанских голосов  
но 5 баллов Хаффлпаффу за попытку_

20:50:24 Во-первых, не заговаривай мне зубы  
Во-вторых, не заговаривай мне зубы  
В-третьих, почему за 5 минут до отхода поезда??  
Мне что надо было, пропустить его? Остаться? Уехать и – неделю? две? – месяц? – до следующей встречи сублимировать и не думать о сценариях, в которых бессонная ночь в твоей квартире проходила гораздо более приятно для нас обоих? 

_20:53:05 хотел дать тебе время подумать без необходимости отвлекаться на мои щенячьи глазки_

20:53:20 …  
Ты просто любишь смотреть, как я бараню, да? 

_20:54:03 твое предыдущее сообщение не прошло >^[_  
_я же сказал – забей. неудачное время, неудачное место_  
_неудачные слова_

20:54:09 Нет, погоди  
А если бы мне не нужно было время? 

_20:54:38 просто развернулся бы и уехал_

20:54:38 Все-таки пропускать поезд???

 

21:34:24 Я не могу такие разговоры вести по телефону.  
Знаешь что  
Ты хотел дать мне время  
Я собираюсь им воспользоваться.  
Встретимся на Национальных, Куроо.  
10:44:35 И еще раз спасибо за выходные, а то я совсем какой-то бесчувственный мерзавец получаюсь. 

_10:51:27 поправка. я сказал «кажется»? определенно.  
до встречи на Национальных, Савамура. _


End file.
